villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Prince George IV
George Augustus Fredrick, otherwise known as Prince George IV or the Regent Prince is both the deuteragonist and main antagonist in the 1987 series Blackadder The Third the third season of the anthology TV series Blackadder and a cameo character in the Christmas special Blackadder's Christmas Carol. He is the master of Edmund Blackadder Esquire and the regent ruler of England during his father's absence. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Jasper in the 1996 film 101 Dalmations, and David Nix in Tomorrowland. History Prince George acts as the regent ruler of Britain despite his severe incompetence with the task, he manages this through the help of his intellectual yet cunning butler Mr.Edmund Blackadder Esquire and the latter's bumbling servant Baldrick. Blackadder continuously takes advantage of the prince's stupidity and manipulates him countless times throughout the series all of which is completely unbeknownst to George himself. He is very unrespected by the public something he is also completely oblivious to. By the end of the series George blew all of the money he owned on gambling right at the same time Blackadder to concoct a scheme to get more money for himself to pay the bills. This results in an arranged marriage that didn't fall through and a large conspiracy which winded up with Blackadder sending George's fiancee to jail to be hung for robbery and gaining a five thousand pound reward which George found and stole. Soon following this he survived an assassination attempt and went out galivanting with a group of girls owned by the Duke of Wellington which put him on a hit list. He convinces Blackadder to help him by posing as him not realising that Blackadder would pinch the job off to his cousin McAdder who quickly dropped out. This nearly resulted in Blackadder leaving before George begged him to help him and offered him literally everything in the palace to which Blackadder gleefully accepted. During the duel, Blackadder loses but survives due to a cigarette container in his pocket shielding him from the wound. George then attempts to reveal himself as the real prince before Wellington decides to shoot him out of anger at his uselessness as a butler. George is fatally wounded by this attack and dies after realising that unlike Blackadder he didn't have the container in his pocket to save himself. Blackadder who was already disguised as him at this point then began posing as Prince George presumably for the rest of his life leading everyone to think that the real deceased George was simply himself. Personality George is characterised by being an absolutely moronic and idiotic buffoon who exhibits traits of a Cloud Cuckoo Lander, this is further exemplified by his extreme naivety, gullibility and general stupidity and incompetence to the point where he can't even put his own trousers on correctly. He often relies on Edmund to do nearly everything for him due to Edmund's higher intelligence and excellent plan making, despite occasionally being harsh and insulting to Edmund usually George is very friendly with his butler despite the latter's complete lack of respect for him. He also exhibits some self-obsession and narcissistic traits. Appearance George is a lanky pale young man who always wears very extravagant clothing including a large pompadour wig, a lilac Edwardian coat, white trousers, white tights, an embroidered white and silver waistcoat, a white frilly cravat and dark shiny shoes. Trivia *Despite inaccuracies with his physical appearance and some aspects of his personality, the writers of the series portrayed nearly every other aspect about George perfectly especially his gluttony and poor spending habits. *George is probably the least evil of Blackadder's main antagonists as he is genuinely friendly despite his egotism and his villainy usually boils down to severe idiocy. *George's descendant appears in Blackadder Goes Forth and appears as slightly less idiotic than this incarnation Category:Dimwits Category:Extravagant Category:Affably Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Incompetent Category:Scapegoat Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Gamblers Category:Master of Hero Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Weaklings Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cowards Category:Non-Action Category:Fictionalized